narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Hatsuyo
Shinobu Hatsuyo (はつよ シノブ, Hatsuyo Shinobu) is a kunoichi ranked jōnin from Kirigakure. Leader of Shinobu Team and member of Hatsuyo clan. Background Shinobu repeated his father history. Shinya Hatsuyo brought honor to Hatsuyo clan during the Second Shinobi World War, and Shinobu built her reputation during the Third Shinobi World War . Sadly they both share the pain of lose their comrades while becoming famous, which made the fame meaningless since they have noone to share their success. Personality While initially introduced as a fairly intimidating person, beneath her tough appearance lies a more serene and warming personality. She usually appears friendly to strangers, although she can be blunt when talking to enemies that are not part of her schedule. When it comes to her targets, however, she can be ruthless, attacking them without any regard of the chaos she would ensue. She is a calm but dangerous person. She has no consideration at all despite her oponent's age, status or power. This is shown when she fight Kasumi seriously being this one only a child, and poisoned her and her future teammates later without hesitating in order to test their resistance. She holds remorse and still feels great guilt from her past when she couldn't save her comrades while they were slaughtered before her eyes during the Third Shinobi World War. In order to protect her own feelings, she doesn't want to care about anyone else anymore but can't help it when she's assigned as the leader of a genin team. Shinobu's pride leads her to scold her student more than any other sensei in order to get high results. She also tends to show the same severity when defending her clan honor as it's seen when she scolds Subaru for his lack of competency. Appearance Shinobu is a woman with fair complexion, blue short hair and pink eyes. She has a slim figure and is well-endowed. She is stated to be beautiful by Fukashi Kurogawa. All her life shinobu had had long hair, tied in a low ponytail. However, from the moment Kasumi cut her hair she wore it short until her retirement. She is almost always seen wearing the Kirigakure uniform, over which hangs a green cloth that covers her up from her waist to her hip, secured by a black belt. Shinobu is very feminine so she is usually seen wearing make up and green earrings. When she retired, Shinobu let her hair grow again, tying part of it up in a pony tail like her student used to. She tends to wear less make up now. Abilities Shinobu is an advance user of aconitum techniques, which means she is able to develop and tolerate a powerful poison. She main fighting style consists in using her poinson in her weapons. However, she is also able to expel it from his mouth in gaseous form. Shinobi is a fairly complete kunoichi. She's good at setting traps and planning ambushes. She tends to avoid frontal combat when she can defeat his opponent easily by other ways saving chakra for more powerful enemies. Despite she didn't want to become sensei, she is also a pretty good team leader, which is reflected in the percentage of successful missions of her team. However, Shinobu is proficient at Earth and Water Release, which makes her very vulnerable to Lightning Release. Third Shinobi World War In order to prevent the enemy from discovering the secrets her team were protecting, Shinobu was forced to use her aconitum techniques in the presence of his comrades to defeat a large number of enemies, which led to the death of her companions. Fourth Shinobi World War Soon Trivia * Shinobu might never wanted to be a sensei but deeply cared about her student. * Shinobu has never showed interest in love, hinting that she could be asexual. * Shinobu was always the only survivor of allher teams. Quotes (To Yagura) "I hate working with people, I don't need more teammates and I certantly don't want a bunch of fragil genins around." (To Fukashi) "I'm tired of being the last one standing up in the battlefield." (To Subaru) "You are being childish. Refusing to take advantage of our Aconitum Techniques and choosing a path you are not willing to fight for only tells me how worthless you are." (To Kasumi about her abilities) "That's not what I want to see from you." (To Kozue) "You have the potential to superpass your father one day, I only wish you can see it as clear as I do." (To Kuribu) "You should tell her. Being a shinobi and futher more a member of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, you might not have a tomorrow to do so." (To Subaru about Suzuran) "Now that's a proper medical-nin, haven't you learned anything by looking at her?" Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT